


If Janis Ruled the School

by FandomisOhana (orphan_account)



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, I Tried, M/M, Multi, Past Child Abuse, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FandomisOhana
Summary: So this is my forway into longer fics so I apologize if it is bad but it's basically what would happen if janis ruled the school. So janis is a genius who for some reason goes to the school and is scarily fit. Regina is whipped for Janis (She is basically gretchen). And the other threesome is adorable.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heckinshutup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heckinshutup/gifts), [beyond_the_barricade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_barricade/gifts).



> the first chapter is a texting chapter between different couples because i have major anxiety and still not sure if I am good enough or not.  
> Here are the nicknames:  
> Regina George: Mrs. Sarkisian (she's also very scared of Janis)  
> Janis: Definition of Sexy (oh yeah so Janis is cocky I mean super cocky like way more than regina)  
> Cady: Math princess  
> Gretchen: Fetch Princess  
> Karen: Emoji Princess (Karen sometimes acts like a child because she did not really have a childhood because she was abused and she hit her head hard which is why she's dumb)  
> Aaron: Sportsball  
> Damian: Rupual  
> Kevin G: Math Queen  
> Tyler: 42069  
> Marwan: Forced Rhyme

Definition of Sexy: Babe, I am canceling our date tonight. I don't think you need to eat anymore carbs, you are getting too fat as it is. And your tits and ass are not as sexy as they usually are. So I was thinking instead we could go to the gym and if I think you improved enough you could watch this hot bod continue to be too sexy to handle.

Mrs. Sarkisian: I I I have been eating like you said and following all your dieting tips. I am even using the oils you told me about. Please mistress I am trying.

Definition of Sexy: You slutty little moronic pet can not use the word mistress on me. Especially since you have not been wearing the collar I gave you. You know I have plenty other girls who want me, I only strive for the best. Because as you know I am the best.

Mrs. Sarkisian: I am very sorry my queen, I have been eating some cupcakes and whole pints of ice cream lately please do not be mad. I will serve my punishment and spend the whole weekend in the gym without seeing you all weekend.

Definition of Sexy: That is a worthy punishment as well as some spanking. Remember you are nothing without me, I am your water, your food, and your air. I am the sexiest being you have ever seen.

 

Emoji Princess: Shark Emoji Fire Emoji Devil Emoji Fist Emoji

Math Princess: Oh fork no they better not hurt our girl. Right Gretchen?

Fetch Princess: Yeah or they will get a mouthful!

Emoji Princess: Sparkle Emoji Unicorn Emoji Crown Emoji Sleep Emoji

Fetch Princess: Yes that is the best plan ever

Math Princess: What if we did everything in the fort? Like cuddle, watching the movie, coloring, singing

 

Sportsball: Babe can you do me a favor?

Rupaul: Anything for you my love

Sportsball: I am nervous for the game tomorrow and I was wondering if you could make a huge fool of yourself so I feel less nervous

Rupaul: You mean act gay and like I do not know anything about sports. YASSS QUEEN SLAY!!!!

Sportsball: So you will do it?

Rupaul: Anything for you my sun my moon my stars, but can I still cheer correctly when you score?

Sportsball: Duhhh

Rupaul: *rupaul dancing gif*

Sportsball: you are such a dork

Rupaul: Your dork <3

 

Math Queen: Sup my sexy ladies Kevin G in the house

Forced Rhyme: *Faints*

42069: *Fans Himself*

Forced Rhyme: Screaming like a fangirl I love you

42069: Screaming like a fangirl have my babies

Math Queen: I love my fans!


	2. New Summer = Sexy Regina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a story of how Regina changed while working out (not muscular but boobs and butt). And featuring some of Janis lusting over herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking originally Regina just worked out to impress Janis so she would be approved by her but she found that her personality changed as well.

Regina was crying in her room very upset because she wasn’t good enough for her queen and supreme overlord. She decided that this summer she would start working out. 

She made a list of ways she wanted to improve. She decided she wanted a thicc juicy ass, big round tasty tits. She also wanted cute little abs but not muscular ones because those were for her ruler the all powerful Janis.

She started out easy only 300 squats every 5 hours but then she pushed harder knowing her sexy muscular genius ruler would be disappointed. 

After a week she noticed she got a pretty sweet ass and decided to show it off. She bought some black leggings and those Jean shorts with holes in it to show off your ass. She noticed her legs were getting thicc and smiled to herself because she knew her mistress loved thiccc thighs.

She started getting a little more cocky but still wasn’t sure of herself but a little voice in her head told her that would all change. She decided to do push-ups because she read that helped make her tits bigger while also getting the cute Abs she wanted. 

She got new tops that showed off her tits and abs. By then of the summer she realized that she had no use for tops and decided to do something nice and give those tops to girls that were super ugly. She decided for the school year she was just going to wear a bra and a leather jacket with leather pants or crop tops and jean shorts. She knew normally people weren’t allowed to wear revealing clothes but she was sexy and sexy people could get away with anything.

She grew a lot since the beginning of the summer. She was a hot sexy bitch that would rule the school with her sexy mistress Janis. The thought of her got Regina wet and she wondered what she was doing.

On the other side of the town Janis was in her gym working out. She decided a few years ago that she didn’t want to live with wimps anymore, so she brought herself the biggest mansion in the whole state. The sexiest beast deserved the sexiest house. 

In one area of the house was a giant room filled head to toe with mirrors. That way she could see herself from all different angles. The only promblem with it was that she got a hard on every time she saw herself and almost broke the whole house. You see like the rest of her body her dick was massive and muscular. She once had a pussy but she started working out and it became so huge it was basically a femcock. It was 3 ang a half feet long super thick with giant viens. 

She was checking herself out in the mirror while she was working out. Not because she was a sad little wimp but because she got hot and bothered when she worked out. She never stopped working out she even did it while she sleeped her bed was a mix leg press and bench press. Regina loved it.

Janis entered the school complete joy on her face from all the terror her subjects showed. She was waiting in the wimpy little gym for her little bitch. Suddenly Regina appeared and Janis was shocked and she had a huge hard on. Not as big as one she would have for herself of course but still it was huge.

“Things are going to change around here” Regina said while taking off Janis’ pants and underwear. “Starting with this” and she pointed to Janis’ glorious junk. She fit the whole top of it in her mouth and Janis moaned hard. “ I have some rules for this relationship of ours, is that understood” Janis nods while jerking off.

I wrote the five rules if you want to read them:  
1\. You will still be able to rule the school but I will also be ruling as the scariest bitchiest sexiest head of school.  
2\. You have to call me sex demon or Satan  
3\. Besides my usual nicknames you have me call you I’m now calling you muscles from now on.  
4\. No showing this tiny side of you show off the muscular side you do at home.  
5\. I’m going to fuck you so hard each and everyday no exceptions!


End file.
